Love Rain
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: <html><head></head>Juvia se siente mal después de otro rechazo de Gray... y sus amigas le proponen algo para animarla. sera que atravez de eso la maga de agua encuentre la manera de expresar sus sentimientos... Sonfic con la canción BECAUSE ITS YOU</html>


**Hola hola mis amados mortales... Noriko les trae otra historia super asotada x3 Sonfic con la cancion BECAUSE ITS YOU del dorama Love Rain espero les guste x3**

* * *

><p>-Juvia estas bien- pregunto la pequeña McGarden a su amiga, abriendo suavemente su puerta. –No has aparecido en el gremio en varios días… segura que estas bien-<p>

-Si Levy-san… Juvia solo necesita dormir- dijo la maga de agua sin voltear.

-No mientas Juvia la verdad es que estas así por Gray… no es así- reprendió una rubia que salió detrás de la McGarden y de improviso se coló en la habitación.

-Lucy-san…- susurro la Loxar justo antes de romper en llanto.

-Juvia… cuéntanos que paso tal vez te podríamos ayudar- dijo la pequeña peli azul entrando detrás de su amiga rubia y se sentó en la cama para consolar a la maga de agua.

-Juvia ya no sabe qué hacer- dijo sollozando- Juvia ha intentado todo para conquistar a Gray-sama pero nada funciona-

-Juvia, porque no lo olvidas…- dijo la rubia sin mucho tacto y arrepintiéndose después por la expresión de la peli azul

-Juvia no puede Lucy-san, Juvia lo quiere demasiado- lloro aún más fuerte la peli azul recibiendo una suave caricia de su pequeña amiga McGarden

-Que fue lo que te dijo esta vez…- pregunto suavecito la maga de escritura sólida.

Flash back.

POV JUVIA.

-De seguro el día de hoy Juvia lograra que Gray-sama salga con ella-

Estaba muy animada el día de hoy Juvia invitara a Gray-sama a ir con ella en una misión, es perfecta para un mago de hielo y de seguro vendrá conmigo si se lo propongo.

Llegue temprano al gremio y lo vi, tan guapo como siempre, peleaba con Natsu-san así que decidí esperar a que terminaran.

-Gray-sama…- le hable muy feliz de seguro querrá ir conmigo.

-que ocurre Juvia…- me pregunto muy galante, se ve tan guapo el día el día de hoy.

-Juvia se preguntaba si querría ir con Juvia a una misión- estaba algo nerviosa pero nada me impediría pasar mi día a sola con Gray-sama después de todo es mi cumpleaños.

-No, tengo otra cosa que hacer- intente detenerlo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, pero jamás Juvia se esperaría lo que dijo después.

-Juvia suéltame- me dijo sin voltear su rostro- lo que sientes por mí es obsesión y te está haciendo daño- sentí que el mundo se desvanecía a mis pies, Juvia no fue capaz de articular palabra pero lo que vino después fue lo que más le dolió Juvia.

-Lo siento mucho, pero jamás podría sentir nada por ti más que amistad- y se fue mostrándome su hermosa espalda desnuda que Juvia siempre adora, solo que esta vez se sentía diferente, era fría y sin vida.

Corrí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, Juvia no quiere ver a nadie, no quiere hablar con nadie, Juvia quisiera morir.

FIN DEL POV.

-Gray es un tonto- replico la rubia.

-Y que vas a hacer Juvia- pregunto intrigada la peli azul

-Juvia no sabe qué hacer, Juvia se siente muy mal- dijo la chica reincorporándose en la cama.

-Juvia que te parece si…- la maga de espíritus celestiales se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo que al parecer puso feliz a la Loxar.

-Juvia lo intentara- Se auto motivo a sí misma.

-Bien Levy-chan y yo nos aremos cargo de todo- menciono la rubia saliendo de la habitación con una confundida McGarden tomada del brazo.

-Es la última oportunidad de Juvia- se dijo a sí misma la maga de agua viéndose al espejo, aunque a decir verdad ella siempre estaba lista para todo.

-EN EL GREMIO-

Las chicas susurraban desde hace un buen rato, siguiendo el muy elaborado plan de la Heartafilia para ayudar a su amiga Juvia, si con eso el mago de hielo no se conmovía por Kamisama que nada lo aria.

-Ah tiene muchos días que no veo a Juvia- menciono el Dragón Slayer de hierro ante la desaparición de su amiga.

-Parece que no se ha sentido muy bien…- respondió la McGarden tratando de desviar la atención del Redfox.

-He Gray…- menciono la Heartafilia acercándose a su susodicho amigo- Que fue lo que hiciste para que Juvia se desapareciera así-

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió el Fullbuster- Yo solo le dije la verdad- la verdad él también se había preocupado pero no podía dejar de lado su orgullo de macho.

La rubia solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Al menos si vas a rechazarla hazlo con algo de delicadeza- le dijo como en un susurro, sacando una mueca del Fullbuster- Hoy tendrás la oportunidad- con esto se fue antes de que el chico pudiera replicar.

No sabía a qué se refería la chica, pero conociendo a Juvia de seguro no sería nada discreto.

De repente la atención se centró en Mirajane, quien se paró en medio del escenario del gremio.

-Chicos, les tengo una gran noticia- dijo la albina animada. –Una chica de nuestro gremio, pretende hacer hoy su debut como cantante, así que vamos a animarla-

Al escuchar la palabra "Chica" todos los hombres se abarrotaron al frente del escenario, todos estaban de acuerdo que la gran mayoría, si no es que todas, las chicas del gremio eran hermosas y dignas de animarse en un escenario. Incluido el pelinegro que junto a Natsu se acercó a dicho escenario, sin saber lo que le aguardaba.

-Juvia tu puedes no te pongas nerviosa- se dijo a sí misma la maga de agua para darse valor.

De repente las cortinas se alzaron dejando ver a la bella maga elemental, con un vestido azul poco revelador pero muy hermoso que dejaba ver su cuello, y llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, mostraba también un poco de su escote, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola.

La música comenzó dejando a todos perplejos por la hermosa voz que emanaba de la chica.

No digas que lo sientes

Este amor todavía no ha terminado para mí

Si termina de esta forma

¿Qué haré yo? ¿Qué haré yo?

_Estaba realmente muy nerviosa, más que mirar fijamente al mago de hielo, que era su plan original, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la letra de la canción._

Sólo tengo amor, pero ni siquiera puedo amar

Ni siquiera puedo decir las palabras que quiero decir

El amor se está alejando cada vez más

Las palabras que no puedo guardar

Me están haciendo llorar

_Por un momento recordó toda su vida, no había sido fácil, el rechazo constante de la gente y la lluvia que aquejaba su vida, la volvieron fría y melancólica. _

_(Soltó una pequeña e imperceptible lagrima que rodo por sus mejillas)_

_Pero él, él le había devuelto una razón para vivir_

No agradezcas

Quiero darte todo mi amor

Pero si fuéramos a ser verdaderos extraños así

¿Qué haré yo? ¿Qué haré yo?

_Se atrevió por un momento a abrir los ojos y lo vio fijamente, y él a ella pero no se dejó intimidar por su penetrante mirada y siguió con la canción, sin apartar su vista_

Sólo tengo amor, pero ni siquiera puedo amar

Ni siquiera puedo decir las palabras que quiero decir

El amor se está alejando cada vez más

Las palabras que no puedo guardar

Me están haciendo llorar

_Cerró un momento los ojos para inspirarse de nuevo y dejar salir la larga nota de la canción, después volvió a verlo fijamente._

Te amo

Porque te amo, ¿qué debo hacer?

Está bien incluso si es un amor doloroso

Eres alguien a quien no puedo olvidar

Incluso si es un destino triste, no puedo dejarte ir

_Ya no tenía de que otra manera decirlo, esa canción lo había dicho todo por ella._

Te amo, porque eres tú

Porque para mí, eres tú

Los aplausos y adulaciones no se hicieron esperar, la verdad fue algo que ni siquiera imagino, ese lugar era realmente mágico, a ella la hacía sentir bien, sonrió por un momento antes de ver a lo lejos al pelinegro retirarse. Pero ya no lo siguió, si había que decir algo ya estaba dicho, regreso con sus compañeras a la barra

-Estas bien Juvia…- pregunto Lucy al ver a su amiga

-Si Lucy-san, Juvia tuvo oportunidad de expresar lo que siente- dijo sonriente la Loxar- Juvia ya no se arrepentirá de nada…-

Sus amigas trataron de distraerla y continuaron con la plática de la canción adulándola para que cantara algo más a lo que ella se negó.

-_Así está bien no es así Gray-sama…-_ pensó la chica por un momento volteando su vista a la puerta, ya se lo había transmitido con la canción, su corazón no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Mortales déjenme comentarios x3<strong>


End file.
